tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Shirtman! Seasonal Variants
If you happen to play Shirtman! on a specific holiday (or the day before) you will find that the characters appearances and/or weapons have changed drastically, to fit the theme of the holiday. This effect is also possible by changing the system's internal clock and date. Some exclusives quotes and cutscenes are also added through holidays. New Year's Eve/Day * Dates: December 30 - January 2 * Scenery Effects: Multicolored fireworks, "Auld Lang Syne" playing during boss fights * Shirtman Reskin: Baby New Year * Guard Reskins: Partygoers * Strongman Reskin: None, but wears party hat and year glasses * Shiftress Reskin: None, but wears party hat and year glasses * Colonel Cranium Reskin: None, but wears party hat and year glasses * Dinocop Reskin: None, but wears party hat and year glasses * Master Mynd Reskin: Father Time * Overlord Reskin: Chinese New year dragon/Ball/Firework golem Valentine's Day * Dates: February 13 - 15 * Scenery Effects: Pinkish sky/heart shaped clouds, romantic music plays during boss fights. * Shirtman Reskin: Cupid * Guard Reskins: Cupid * Strongman Reskin: Cupid * Shiftress Reskin: Cupid * Colonel Cranium Reskin: Cupid * Dinocop Reskin: Cupid * Master Mynd Reskin: Cupid * Overlord Reskin: Heart Overlord St. Patrick's Day * Dates: March 16 - 18 * Scenery Effects: Greenish sky, Irish music playing during boss fights. * Shirtman Reskin: Leprechaun * Guard Reskins: Leprechauns * Strongman Reskin: Leprechaun * Shiftress Reskin: Leprechaun * Colonel Cranium Reskin: Leprechaun * Dinocop Reskin: Leprechaun * Master Mynd Reskin: Leprechaun * Overlord Reskin: Golden Overlord Easter * Dates: April 4-6 * Scenery Effects: Assorted easter eggs hidden, "Peter Cottontail" plays during boss fights * Shirtman Reskin: Peter Cottontail * Guard Reskins: Easter Egg Hunters * Strongman Reskin: Marshmallow Chick * Shiftress Reskin: Chick * Colonel Cranium Reskin: Sheep * Dinocop Reskin: Chocolate Bunny * Master Mynd Reskin: "Easter Bunny" * Overlord Reskin: Easter Egg/Basket golem Independance Day * Dates: July 3 - 15 * Scenery Effects: Red, White and Blue Fireworks, Star Spangled Banner plays during boss fights * Shirtman Reskin: American Flag * Guard Reskins: Rednecks * Strongman Reskin: American Football Player * Shiftress Reskin: Statue of Liberty * Colonel Cranium Reskin: Eagle * Dinocop Reskin: George Washington * Master Mynd Reskin: Uncle Sam * Overlord Reskin: Liberty Bell/Firework golem Halloween * Dates: October 30 - November 1 * Scenery Effects: Dark and Stormy Night, Horror Music plays during boss fights. * Shirtman Reskin: Maniac Killer * Guard Reskins: Trick or Treaters (Demon, Witch, Zombie, Scarecrow) * Strongman Reskin: Frankenstein's Monster * Shiftress Reskin: Cat * Colonel Cranium Reskin: Ghost * Dinocop Reskin: Swamp Creature * Master Mynd Reskin: Dracula * Overlord Reskin: Giant Blob Thanksgiving * Dates: November 26 - 28 * Scenery Effects: Sepia Sky, N/A plays during boss points * Shirtman Reskin: Turkey Hat * Guard Reskins: Pilgrims and Native Americans * Strongman Reskin: None, wears bib and paper native american hat. * Shiftress Reskin: None, wears bib and paper pilgrim hat. * Colonel Cranium Reskin: None, wears bib and paper pilgrim hat. * Dinocop Reskin: None, wears bib and paper native american hat. * Master Mynd Reskin: Turkey * Overlord Reskin: Thanksgiving Parade Balloon Christmas * Dates: December - 23-26 * Scenery Effects: Whitish sky, snow. Carol of the bells played during boss fights * Shirtman Reskin: Santa Claus * Guard Reskins: Santa's Elves * Strongman Reskin: Reindeer * Shiftress Reskin: Gingerbread Woman * Colonel Cranium Reskin: Toy Soldier Nutcracker * Dinocop Reskin: Christmas Thief (Grinch) * Master Mynd Reskin: Snowman * Overlord Reskin: Christmas Tree/Present Golem Category:Shirtman Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Character Skins